The Tragedy of a Pearl
by Regja
Summary: She was the pearl of District 4,the mermaid of the sea some would say, and Nenya was her name. "A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell em' for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner, and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singin'. Funny when you're dead how people start listen'." from the song; If I Die Young by: The Perry Band. T for character death.


**DISCLAIMER:_  
_**

**_I do not own The Hunger Games that belongs to Suzanne Collins. (Because if I did, Finnick would not be dead and Peeta would never have been high-jacked in the first place)  
_**

**_And I do not own the Elvish language, created by J.R.R Tolkien, which I used for the main character's name.  
_**

**_Also I do NOT own the the song in this story (Which _****_I got the idea for this story from)_**; If I die young. By: The Perry Band.  


**__****_I only own the story, and the characters; Nenya and Kype._**

**_And sorry if there are a few minor typos I've tried hard to proof-read it over and over again.  
_**

**_P.S. If this story makes you cry, then I have done my job :)  
_**

**_Also this is a prequel to the Girl of the Sea series._**

* * *

**T**his is a story of a girl from District 4, Nenya was her name and she was the pearl of the district, she was the mermaid of the sea some would say. Her long hair fell in waves that tossed like the real thing when she gave a flick of her head to the side. Her voice was as melodic as a siren, as she'd sit on her little rock in the early morning humming, while she combed her hair with the golden brush given to her by her mother. Her love of the sea was shadowed only by the love for her family. She would have been content to sit there forever had it not been for the fact that it was the eve of the reaping; the day designated when families would be torn apart, and friends lost. It was an awful thing, the reaping, but what power did a small girl in a fishing district have over fate?

Nenya sat there with a sigh, what if she was the one reaped this year, the one chosen to fight other innocent children to the death, forced to become a murderer. She shivered at the thought. Well the odds were in her favor though weren't they? Being only 15 years of age her name was only entered four times. She was lucky enough to have not needed to take out any tesserea, being from a victor's family they had had more than enough money than they knew what to do with.

Or at least until 6 months ago, when her father, District 4's 36th Hunger Games victor, died on a 'accidental' boat explosion.

The memory was still fresh in Nenya's fragile mind, she could remember the day her mother and father kissed her good-bye, taking the baby, saying they'd be back in a week's time. She'd watched them cross the courtyard and pass through the iron gates before closing the door.

"Hey there, Pretty Pearl." The voice startled the poor girl and she jumped.

"Settle down Nen, it's just me," said the bronze-haired boy sitting down next to her.

She stared at the boy who was 3 years older, and her best friend in whole world. His golden colored locks were gleaming in the sunlight. Nenya felt a blush creep upon her cheeks as she realized she'd been studying him for far too long, "Sorry Kype, I'm just a little… on edge today."

He looked at her softly for a long moment, as if deciding something, "You're gonna be o.k. Nen. You know the kid three doors down from me? He said his name was entered 10 times, and he's a year younger than you. The odds are more in your favor than anyone's."

Nenya nodded numbly, looking out at the sea, the waves rolling in and out in a soothing rhythmic motion, this was where she belonged.

"Look Kype, if I do get reaped-"

The boy suddenly put his finger to her lips shshing her, "Don't even think that way Pretty Pearl."

The girl sighed gently removing his hand, "I know, but listen, if I _do_ get reaped… I want to be buried here by the sea. It's where my heart belongs." She went off in a sad daydream listing details of how she wanted her funeral to go, "I'd want to wear that pretty white satin gown we saw in the shop window, in a ring of flowers, maybe even roses, and one of those pretty lullabies playing softly in the breeze." She dipped her long slender finger in the crystal clear, blue water.

The boy pulled her into a hug, "Well, if that happens- which I swear it won't, you can have anything your heart desires Pretty Pearl. After all you're a Cove."

The girl giggled lightly, leaning into his shoulder, "But the only one there will be my mother though."

Kype gently squeezed her hand, "And me, I'll be the first one there, from dawn until sunset."

She snuggled in closer to him, "Promise?" she muttered.

His hand was gently stroking her hair, "Of course Pretty Pearl. You know I love ya." _More than you'll ever realize_ he thought sadly.

Nenya sadly pulled away from the embrace, wishing his words were meant more than just in a friendly way. Of course they never would, she was hoping for too much.

So the sad pair sat there together but completely apart, and oblivious to each other's mutual wishes.

Kype stood up, holding a hand out to her to help her up, "Come on, better get you home. After all we've still got that annual sunrise picnic tomorrow right?"

Nenya laughed taking his rough but warm hand, "As always Sir Helmerson," she said with a mock curtsy, which he returned with a bow.

* * *

She sat in her bed, the light airy sheets pulled to her waist, with her diary in her lap as she wrote by candle light the things she could never say aloud. Of course they had electrical lights, but the flicker of the candle's flame was soothing.

She wrote down with her black ink pen all her secret feelings for Kype, the boy with the bronze hair.

The boy who stood up for her the day in the schoolyard 5 years ago, when the careers cornered and hounded her yet again about joining them in training for the brutal event so called the 'Hunger Games'. She wrote about how he told them off, the lot of them, then he quickly turned around and knelt down to her; she was but a small crying girl then, leaned up against a brick wall. His eyes focused on the gold chain she wore around her neck, hanging from it was a single white pearl. The first words out of the boy's mouth were, "pretty pearl," he quickly corrected his 'slip of tongue' and asked if she was all right. She nodded and a squeaky 'thanks' emitted from her lips.

Nenya placed the pen down for a moment. If only they would be more than best friends, but no, Kype would never see her in any other way. With a soft sigh she yawned. She scribbled something down before placing the diary and pen on her nightstand and blowing out the dim flame.

_May the odds be ever in our favor,_ she thought before dreams overtook her.

* * *

It was a bitter cold morning as they made their way up the hill, hand in hand, the pinkish color of day slowly appearing before them. It was odd how even the weather was affected by what would happen today, though it could possibly be a coincidence.

They sat there on the blanket, mugs of hot chocolate in their freezing hands. Nenya lifted her head as the sun finally made it's appearance across the sky, she gasped in delight and awe.

"Oh, how beautiful," she said softly.

Kype placed his mug down playfully bumping her in the shoulders, "Not any more than you Pretty Pearl."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please," she said, taking a biscuit from the woven basket and tearing it in half tossing the other to him.

"No, really, it's true," he persisted, half joking but truly meaning his words.

The girl rose from her seat on the floor to stand by the cliff's edge. Watching the waves, wondering if this might be the last

time she saw them. An awful feeling grew in the pit of her stomach that this was to be the last picnic, the last sunrise they would ever have together. She didn't know why or how, but somehow she knew. And she intended to savor ever last moment of it. Every drop of sunlight, every tickle of the breeze, the scent of the ocean, Kype's warm smile. His arms around her, this moment was perfect.

She felt his breath on her neck as he sighed, "I really did mean it though. You look beautiful Pretty Pearl."

She turned to face him, his hand now cupped her face.

"I love you, Nenya," he whispered softly looking directly into her eyes, "and I will forever."

For a moment she stood there unsure if she was dreaming again. When she saw his face she was sure she was not. With a large grin flittering across her face she stepped closer whispering in his ear, "I love you, too, Kype."

Nenya saw there was a happy light in his eyes, he leaned in closer to her, their lips almost touching.

Just as they were about to kiss the Justice Building clock gonged. In another hour the reaping would start.

They stood there a moment a bit disoriented, "Come on," he said, "don't want to show up in the square like this do we?"

Nenya put on a fake pout, "Is there something wrong with this, I though I was beautiful?" she said motioning to the old, tattered shirt she wore and faded white skirt.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Of course Pretty Pearl, but I don't think your mother'll be too happy you let that pretty new dress go to waste."

She sulking agreed and they descended from their little paradise.

She stood there in front of the mirror examining herself twirling in the sea-weed green dress. It was all right she supposed.

Nenya quickly combed out her hair, spraying her favorite strawberry sent on herself. Well, she was as ready as she'd ever be. When they reached the square she gave a quick hug to her mother, then planted a chaste kiss on her sister's tiny forehead. "You be good for our momma understand?"

She looked back up at her mother, and forced on a believable smile, "I'll be fine. Besides, my name's only in there four times, right?"

It must have been the coldest day District 4 could ever remember, and it was yet to be into the winter months. The sun shown down on them, but gave no warmth as Nenya lined up to check in, then headed for the 15-year old pen. There she stood frozen, the wind biting her face, her fingers and nose numb. After the mayor gave his annual speech, District 4's escort trotted up to center stage to announce the tributes of the 56th Annual Hunger games. He makes his way over to the girls' ball pulling out a piece of clean white paper, written on it in cursive in black pen ink is the name Nenya Cove.

A few tears fell from her eyes as she straightened herself and shakily made her way onto the stage, to her appointed death.

The boy's name was picked, but it went by as a blur to her. All she could think about was how the odds had been _entirely_ in her favor, how Kype was confident it wouldn't be her. Well, life doesn't always go the way it ought to.

Before she knew it, they'd been ushered into the Justice Building and told they had an hour to say good-bye to their loved ones.

Of course her mother and sister were first.

For several minutes she stood there holding her baby sister in her arms, cradling her closely, "Be good for Momma Seashell. You're all she has left," she whispered quietly so her mother couldn't hear. "Love you little Seashell. Remember that."

She kissed the baby on the cheek and laying her down on the couch for a moment before rushing to her mother's arms, letting her cradle her like the small scared child she felt like on the inside. "I love you, Mom," she said clinging to her tightly, then letting go, quickly wiping all traces of tears from her eyes. She smiled weakly as her mother brushed the strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you, too, my sweet little pearl. You're the best daughter a mother could ask for," said her mother, unable to hide her worried expression.

"'l'll be all right. Whatever happens, I promise I'll be alright," Nenya's eyes flittered over to the window as a cascade of rainbow light hit the crystal pane. "Every time a rainbow shines down that'll be me letting you know I'm o.k." she said, her finger playing with the light.

There were a few more hugs before the peacekeepers came to guide them out, the last of them was the hardest to part from.

The minute Kype entered the room she ran for him throwing herself in his arms as he held her tight whispering "I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened," and "I love you."

She looked at him with a sad smile, "Well life doesn't always go the way it ought to." Being more serious now she said, "I love you too Kype, more than I probably have time to say." And then for some reason she broke down again and he was at her side instantly, calming her down. She looked back up at him when she was better and asked, "You'll be there, right?"

"First one there and last one to leave," he promised looking into her eyes, "You have to win this thing, Nenya. You're too young to die," he said softly.

"No one's too young to die. It's just sometime's life is shorter for some than others." She just sat there for a while with his arms around her.

She could hear him sigh as he said, "And here I was hoping we'd get married someday."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he confirmed. "Oh I forgot I meant to give you this morning. Maybe you could wear it as your token?" He dug around in his pocket till he found it. Pulling out the little golden ring, he dropped it gently in her hand. "My pearl!" she cried, slipping the ring on her finger, "I though I lost it ages ago… how did you-"

"I tried to fix the chain but that didn't work, so I though maybe this was the next best thing."

Nenya hugged him tightly, "It's perfect. Thanks Kype." When she turned around and asked him how she looked he said, "Like a beautiful pearl."

Before they could kiss, however, they were interrupted again by the peacekeepers who came to take him away from her.

They were both saying 'I love you' over and over till the door slammed shut; a final barrier between the two.

The train ride was all a blur to her, same as the tribute parade, and the interview she vaguely remembered.

"So, Nenya," said Caesar, "our audience is dying to know. Is there a special someone back home waiting for you?"

The girl fidgeted with the hem of her dress out of nervous habit, "Yes, he told me he'd love me forever."

"Well isn't that so sweet. So Nenya, would you share with us what you think of the Capitol?"

The girl let a small smile cross her face, "No, I think I'll keep that to myself for the time being. If I'm still around for another interview maybe then I'll tell you." Few words more were said, and before she knew it she was off the stage.

It wasn't till that final night before the games that she came to her senses. She realized tomorrow she could very well be dead, and there was so much left that had gone unsaid. Without another thought she grabbed a few sheets of paper and a pen, quickly writing down everything she could to both her mother and sister and Kype. And finally one to the District, explaining how she wanted her funeral to go.

_**To District 4: **_

_**After I die, I want to be buried at dawn by the sea, in the white satin gown in the wedding shop window, with the gold pearl ring on my finger, and cover me with pretty little flowers, preferably roses. Threre's a song I've written I'd like played.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Nenya Cove**_

When she was satisfied with it, she handed them to Maggs her mentor requesting they be delivered when she was gone. "Thanks for everything Mags, if I even make pass the first day it's because of you."

Nenya knew she would die in the Arena but she was o.k. with it. Yes, her life was short but she was satisfied with what she had gotten done with it. She went to bed, and the last thing on her mind was the pretty white dress in the shop window.

* * *

They sat around the TV set watching the seconds count down.

It was terrible torture knowing that in the next few minutes someone you know and love could be gone from the world.

"Come on Nenya, you can do it," Kype chanted at the screen.

"Just run and get out of there," he said, as if she could hear him.

* * *

And she did just that. The second the gong rang she sprang from her pedestal and ran for cover. She made it past the first day, sitting in a small cave rolling the ring around in her hand.

Then the days passed and nothing happened, except she was growing tired and hungry. Since she was on her own she could not fall asleep and run the risk of being killed plain and simple in her sleep, and she was far too tired to look for food.

Nenya was indeed faring quite well. There was even a small hope growing back at home that she might return to them yet. It was the next to last day, three weeks in, with only three of them left, that things went all wrong. She'd been surviving on what she'd received from sponsors, but now the gifts were running out; they actually had three days ago. She sat there dazed, her stomach growling. It was then she decided she'd better do something about it, so she got up with the rod she'd made into a passable fishing pole and slipped the little ring on her finger, which by now was green from rust and washing off by the river.

As she went down by the lake she tossed the line out to the water and dipped her feet in as well. It was a good hour or so before she caught anything and when she did pull it up on the bank she sat down to gut it. There was a rustle behind her and a murmur of voices. She tried to run and hide but it was too late, the careers had found her.

* * *

"Get outa there Pearl! Turn around, run!," yelled Kype furiously at the screen as the cameras focused on the careers who where headed back to their camp at the lake. He was beyond angry knowing she was in danger and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

* * *

"Well look what we have here? Fish Girl," sneered the boy from 1. "Just couldn't stay away from the water could you, Fish Girl."

She stared in horror as he lifted his spear, but the District 2 boy stopped him, drawing his knife. "No, let me. You got to kill half of them already."

Nenya turned on her heels and made an attempt to flee, but the brutal 2 boy tripped her, dragging her back to the edge of the lake, the edges of her blond hair falling in the water. "No, no, no. Where do you think you're goin' 4? Did I say you could leave?" he was on her in a second, pinning her to the ground, his knife held at her throat in case she tried to escape. "You're the victor's daughter aren't you?" he sneered, "Just think how disappointed he must be, his own daughter dying in the games. How pathetic."

She wanted badly to cry but she didn't, she just glared angrily at him.

He just chuckled evilly at her, "Might as well put you out of your misery then, Fish Girl." With that he stabbed his knife deep in her abdomen twisting it as she hissed in pain, but refusing to yell. Small tears fell from her face, her eyes flittered upwards at the shining sun as the life and blood drained from her body.

She began to hear the roar of the ocean, the smell of the sea, and the last thoughts she had, before the knife slit her throat, and the world went black were, "I'm coming home Daddy,"

* * *

The cannon boomed and the rest of the games went by in a blur as the boy from one turned on the other, pinning him to the ground with the embedded spear.

But for Kype; he was lost in a grey world of black skies and white oceans, the sand giving way beneath his feet.

As hard as it was to believe, Nenya's mother was in a worst state, staring blankly at the screen, seeing the image over and over again for weeks on end, of her baby lying there in a pool of blood, lifeless. Kype tried his best to help her, though he was still not over his own grief. It took two weeks before the funeral had been arranged and set up. He stood there in the early dawn as promised, on the cliff over looking the ocean, their cliff. It felt so wrong to be standing there without Nen by his side. An hour later the people started to arrive, the casket was brought, a sad pretty thing, just like the girl laid in it, a deep blue box with gold trimming and the scene of a sun setting over the ocean was etched on the sides, the top was left off revealing the small girl inside. She was dressed in the white satin wedding gown, the little gold pearl ring polished and clean on her little cold dead finger.

The sun had risen and a rainbow shone down on the small little party, it was a cold day, the sky was blue and the sun was shining it's warm rays hitting the grass. The day wore on as the pastor spoke. The light of day was setting now, just as her song began to play, the one she'd requested:

_**If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river, at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song.**_

_**Uh oh, uh oh**_

_**Lord make me a rainbow, **_

_**I'll shine down on my mother**_

_**She'll know I'm safe with you when she's stands under my colors,**_

_**Oh and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be**_

_**No, Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby.**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life,**_

_**well I've had, just enough time**_

_**(repeat:) If I die young, bury me in satin **_

_**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river, at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song.**_

_** The sharp knife of short life, well I've had, just enough time**_

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**_

_**I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man**_

_**But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a **_

_**Boy here in town says he'll, love me forever**_

_**Who would have thought forever could be **_

_**severed by, The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

_**What I never did is done**_

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell**_

_**Them for a dollar**_

_**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**_

_**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**_

_**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**_

_**(repeat again:) If I die young, bury me in satin**_

_**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**_

_**Sink me in the river, at dawn**_

_**Send me away with the words of a love song**_

_**Uh, oh (Uh, oh)**_

_**The ballad of a dove (Uh, oh)**_

_**Go with peace and love**_

_**Gather up your tears, keep'em in your pocket**_

_**Save em for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh**_

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had, just enough time**_

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls.**_

When the song had ended there was a hushed tone over the cliff. A tear or two silently fell down his golden-tan face.

One by one they came up to bid good-bye, but Kype hung back, keeping his promise to be the last to leave.

He looked at the girl he loved, lying on a bed of red roses. He gently removed a stray petal that had somehow fallen on her head, and leaned down and kissed her softly. He stayed till she'd been buried in the ground at the edge of the cliff. There she would lay forever, the sound of the waves far below, and the sun would rise and set on her every day.

As the last drop of light seeped out of the sky the boy descended from the place with one glance back at the roses piled over the reburied earth, looking undisturbed.

She was the pearl of the District. She'd died young, her life cut short, the sister I never knew. This was the tragedy of a pearl that was plucked from the ocean.


End file.
